


以血为誓

by Icey_xx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_xx/pseuds/Icey_xx
Summary: 血盟+小破车 一发完





	以血为誓

“Gel.”

“嗯？”

“你试过改变你预见的未来吗？”躺在草地上的红发少年转过头去看着一旁的同伴，阳光透过山毛榉的叶子落在对方浅金色的发丝间，耀眼得惊人。

“起初当然试过，但是你知道的，”金发少年侧过身来，异色双瞳对上阿不思湛蓝的眼睛，“如果预言可以被改变，它在诞生的那一刻就失去了意义。”

阿不思笑而不语，伸手拨开盖勒特额前的一缕碎发，轻轻地绕在自己指尖摩挲着。

“所以你到底想问什么呢？”盖勒特又凑近了些，令他的发丝若有似无地扫过阿不思的额角，满意地看到对方脸颊上泛起了红晕。阿不思很容易害羞，可盖勒特偏偏喜欢看他欢喜又无措的样子，他的眼睛会垂下来，嘴角却勾上去，笑得愈发甜蜜。下一秒盖勒特就要把自己的嘴唇贴上去了，他怎么能拒绝呢？阿不思含笑的嘴角简直是最纯洁的诱惑。

但这时阿不思向后撤了一些，眼中的笑意淡去几分：“我想知道你有没有预见过，我们的未来……”他抚上盖勒特轮廓分明的脸庞，“无关征途与冒险的……”

“你在担心什么？”盖勒特有些意外地皱起了眉，“我想不出我们的未来还有其他可能。”他和阿不思每天都在谈论未来，但似乎很少聊到如此狭义的地步。阿不思知道自己问了一个有些敏感的问题，不论在巫师界还是麻瓜界，人们都不欢迎他们以恋人的身份出现。从他的神情，盖勒特似乎已经知道了他在想什么，于是侧过脸去蹭阿不思的手，阿不思指尖留着混入墨香的甜甜的柠檬味，盖勒特将吻落在他掌心，眼睛却不曾一刻离开阿不思的面庞。少年清澈的眼眸在微微颤动的睫毛下美得不可思议，盖勒特随即兑现了那个延迟片刻的吻，唇齿间是夏日煦暖的花香和只属于阿不思的清甜。他没有撒谎，十年后，百年后，他们都应当是这一刻的模样。

也许是被他的回答触动，阿不思的回应似乎比平时热烈得多，他攀着盖勒特的肩膀主动拉近他们的距离，直到自己气喘吁吁地倒在盖勒特胸膛上，盖勒特狂跳的心脏撞击着他的耳朵。

“Gel，我想给你看样东西，今晚，老地方。”

于是在星光开始覆上戈德里克山谷的时候，盖勒特推开了阿不思家谷仓的门。这里算是他们的秘密基地，虽然这个夏天他们把大部分时间花在了山谷的河边和树下读书畅谈，也总需要有一个相对隐秘的空间，毕竟他们现在谈论的很多话题仍是禁忌。阿不思已经到了，他坐在铺了一层薄薄稻草的地上，月光透过唯一的窗子照进来，清冷地笼罩着阿不思瘦削的身体。这可不好，盖勒特皱眉，挥了一下魔杖，一个温暖的金色光球浮起，悬在两人之间。阿不思抬起头，越过光源看向盖勒特，笑着挥手示意他过来。这样才对，盖勒特想，月光太冷了。

“你又发现了什么有趣的东西？”盖勒特说着坐到了阿不思旁边。

阿不思将手中那册磨损严重的书递给盖勒特，神情中透着难掩的激动与不安：“这是个很古老的魔法，我不知道你有没有听说过……”

“血盟，嗯……有意思……”盖勒特低头读着书页上褪色的文字，指尖划过松脆的纸张，咒语是如尼文写的，的确年代久远。

“你觉得怎么样？”阿不思略显紧张地绞着手指，观察着刚刚读完的盖勒特。

“以血为誓，永远不能互相伤害，这是个很美的承诺，Al，”盖勒特回望着他，“可我从不相信诺言的效力，那大都是两厢情愿的欺骗罢了。我更想知道的是，你真的担心我们有一天会背叛彼此吗？”

“哦，不是的，Gel，”阿不思有些慌乱，“我的意思是，你也清楚我们现在的处境，太多问题亟待解决了，不只是我的家庭，你也一样不是吗？我们最亲近的家人甚至不能知道……我身上集齐了不被世人所接受的一切，Gel，只有你……”

“嘘……Al，别这么说，那不是你的错，不是我们的错，这正是我们要做出改变的原因不是吗？但我明白你的意思，我当然也会担忧，预言或许可以向我展示起点，但即便是我也看不到这条路的终点。可我遇到了你，Al，”盖勒特笑着握住阿不思微凉的手，“现在我们拥有彼此。”

“你准备好了吗？”盖勒特忽然的发问让阿不思愣了一下，等他反应过来时已经被对方牵着站了起来，“拿出魔杖呀，我一个人可完成不了。”

那一刻盖勒特的笑容，直到百年后依然在阿不思的记忆里闪闪发光。

魔杖划破手掌，两手相合时盖勒特感受到了阿不思轻微的颤抖，已经合上眼睛的阿不思看上去是那么美丽、圣洁却又脆弱，他知道阿不思害怕失去他，但自己又何尝不是呢？在盖勒特闭上双眼的时候，连他自己都没有察觉到眼中滑落的那滴泪水。

他们十指相扣，金属包裹着两滴鲜血成型的瞬间，两人同时感觉到自己被致命地削弱了，仿佛体力和法力统统被抽去了大半，但须臾之后一股更为强大的力量升腾起来，激烈地撞击着他们的血管。巨大的冲击力令他们惊讶地喘着粗气，两人交换了一个眼神，谁也没想到血盟的力量竟如此强大。盖勒特能感觉到从自己周身血液里传来的强烈庇护感，似乎有一部分的阿不思进入了他身体里，尽管从魔法层面上来讲并不可能，但这感觉如此真实，盖勒特这才意识到，阿不思对他的爱实在超出了他的想象。

他将狂热的眼神投向阿不思，罔顾流血的手掌，捧起他的脸吻了上去。阿不思则以毫不逊色的热情回应着，双臂揽着盖勒特的脖子，将整个人送进了盖勒特的怀抱。恋人的吻是火热的，所以当盖勒特感觉到微凉的液体蹭过他的脸时，他惊讶地暂停了这个吻，阿不思不舍地离开他的唇，正用濡湿的眼眸看着他，泪痕在他仰起的脸上闪烁着。他不知道阿不思为什么流泪，可他的眼睛里装的是爱意不是忧伤，阿不思眨了眨眼露出一个微笑，似乎是想说一切都很好。于是盖勒特将吻落在他的眼角，用舌尖品尝爱人眼泪的味道，阿不思柔软的睫毛像小鸟的翅膀掠过他的嘴唇，却在他身体里掀起波涛。

他一把揽过阿不思的腰，转身将他抵在了谷仓的木墙上。魔杖在肢体摩擦中掉落，金色的光球应声熄灭，只剩月光从头顶的窗子洒进来。盖勒特看不清阴影中阿不思的神情，可阿不思却能借着月光清晰地看到盖勒特眼中的火焰。他的金发即便在月辉下依旧耀眼，眉眼中自带的邪气此时却被通通柔化，阿不思知道自己爱他，或许已经到迷恋的程度，但血盟却使他第一次确定盖勒特也同样深切地爱着自己，他无法不为之动容。盖勒特在他生命中点燃了一团火，或者说，他就是那团火。

但他来不及细想这二者的区别了，盖勒特已经把吻转移到阿不思的颈窝，快感伴随着疼痛袭来，他也许在亲吻他，也许在噬咬他，阿不思不清楚也不在乎，只要别停下来。他把手插进盖勒特的头发，也不知是想揉弄它还是想请他在颈间多留一会儿。酥麻感让阿不思的双腿没什么力气，他不得不抓住盖勒特的衣领支撑自己，稀疏的衬衫扣子就这样崩开，他触到盖勒特炽热的皮肤，少年精瘦的胸膛在月光下像丝缎一样让他着迷。盖勒特索性扯掉上衣，又将阿不思揽进怀里，他像嗜血的小兽一样吸吮着阿不思的唇，没有了衣物遮挡，盖勒特自身侵略性的气息疯狂涌入阿不思的鼻腔。他需要离他近一点，再近一点……

盖勒特显然也是这么想的，他的手从阿不思的衬衫下摆探进去，流连在阿不思诱人的腰身，所到之处星火燎原般地灼烧起来。阿不思发出一声近乎叹息的呻吟：“Gel……” “I know……I know……”，盖勒特一边解开阿不思的纽扣，一边沿途吻了下去。

当他把阿不思放倒在铺了衣服的稻草上时，阿不思裸露在外的上半身已经镀上更为诱人的粉色。盖勒特端详着这件属于他的艺术品，用指尖描绘阿不思锁骨的轮廓，那上面还沾着他手上未干的血痕。他附身含住阿不思的耳垂，轻轻舔弄着，阿不思实在过于敏感，抚摸着盖勒特后背的手将指甲陷进了皮肉里，难耐地曲起腿来蹭着盖勒特的胯。情欲淹没了所有感官，他是如此想要他，阿不思情不自禁地抬手，隔着布料抚摸盖勒特胯下勃起的形状。

阿不思的触碰似乎也带走了盖勒特的最后一丝理智，他近乎粗暴地除去了自己和阿不思的衣物，将阿不思饱胀的阴茎和自己的握在一起。阿不思的呜咽破碎在夜色中，他扬起脖颈双眼失神地看着屋顶，充血的嘴唇鲜红欲滴，像离开水的鱼大口喘息着。晶莹的液体从两人下体的前端溢出，沾湿了盖勒特的手掌，盖勒特顺势把它抹在了阿不思的后穴。未被人涉足过的秘境极为紧致，排斥着盖勒特的手指，于是盖勒特抬起阿不思的一条腿扛在肩上，使那里舒展开来，缓缓送入了一个指节。异物感令阿不思不适地扭动着身子，但盖勒特吻上他大腿内侧光滑的皮肤抚慰着他，直到阿不思完全放松下来。

尽管如此，盖勒特真正进入他的时候，阿不思还是吃痛地叫出了声，生理性的眼泪从他眼角滑落。盖勒特等待着阿不思的适应，心疼地吻去他的泪水，将手送到阿不思唇边，“疼就咬我”。在又一次挺身抽送之后，阿不思的声音化作牙印烙在了盖勒特手上，盖勒特喜欢这种感觉，愉悦或是疼痛，他们都应当共享。

短暂的不适过去，阿不思的身体终于完全为他打开，温热的包裹令盖勒特发出满足的喟叹。阿不思迎合着他的节奏将腿盘在他腰上，冲撞越来越疯狂，汗水从盖勒特额前的发梢甩下，阿不思第一次在他脸上看到了野兽的影子。他很庆幸，因为他知道此刻的自己亦是如此，他们或许是屈服于情欲的兽，但更多的，是屈服于最原始的爱和渴望。

激情过后的空气里依然残留着淫靡的味道，盖勒特倒在阿不思身上，抓过衣服胡乱盖住两人的身体。他的呼吸还没有平复，却依然坚持把阿不思搂进怀里，阿不思看着盖勒特闭上眼睛的样子，在月光下完美得无可挑剔。

“我爱你”，他轻声呢喃，不确定盖勒特有没有听见，但这本来也不是为了让他听到，山谷的月亮听到了，夏日的风听到了，便能铭记一个世纪之久。

the end.


End file.
